


Predatory Marks

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood As Lube, F/M, Gore, Halloween prompt, How Do I Tag, Masturbation, Violence, Werewolf!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: Kylo doesn't think much of Rey's power. Until, of course, she turns into a werewolf and rips him open.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeSangDirges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSangDirges/gifts).



> "werewolf!Rey and canon!Kylo fighting; Kylo getting aroused at how strong she is like this; Rey kicking the shit out of Kylo and ripping into him; Kylos dying but he loves it; up to you if he lives or dies + how" - Wesangdirges.

It had awakened something inside her. He had felt it- the shifting in the Force just after he’d thrown her. He had thought it was her fumbling attempts to defend herself- perhaps even subconsciously. He’d had more important things on his mind. Destroying that _traitor._

 

Kylo ground his teeth, seethed as the pain from the bowcaster shot lanced up his side once more. The ex-trooper’s glancing blow to his shoulder stung and Kylo used both to keep fighting. Actually trying, actually determined to _end_ the man before him made it easy- knocking the lightsaber ( _Kylo’s_ lightsaber) from his hands and cutting a clean line through the man’s spine. The slightest touch to the traitor’s mind confirmed him to be incapacitated, no longer a threat. 

 

Kylo turned back towards the lightsaber and raised his hand to call for it. That, of course, was when he felt it. More obvious now, no longer some insignificant, childish attempts to control the Force, but a very, very obvious change. A change that came sprinting towards him in a blur of tan fur. 

 

He grabbed at his saber, tried to defend himself, but it- _she_ was faster than him. He watched, almost distantly, as her jaw opened- revealing rows of sharp teeth- and closed around his shoulder. Her four canines sunk in deep, rending both cloth and flesh alike. Kylo _screamed_. He dropped his saber into the snow, his free arm scrabbling over her transformed face, yanking at tufts of her fur. 

 

She jerked her head, dragging Kylo limply along with her- and threw him. He landed hard on his left side, already grabbed at his right shoulder to try and assess the damage. From the pain alone he wouldn’t be able to fight with that arm- but so long as he had his saber, he could fight. 

 

For the first time, he looked up. Between himself and the traitor was a beast he had never before laid eyes on. She was massive, most traces of her humanity gone beneath tan-brown fur. Rey growled deeply, lowering herself dangerously and snarling. Her teeth shone with the scarlet of Kylo’s blood. Her eyes no longer steely and defiant but menacing. Nearly glowing orange- predatory. Terrifying. 

 

A shiver shot down his spine, heat settling between his legs. He focused on his own saber resting in the snow next to an alarming splattering of his own blood. He met Rey’s eyes for a moment longer- and reached for his saber, pulled it with the Force. 

 

But Rey was _faster_ , outpacing the flying hilt. She easily swatted him away with a paw-like hand, her claws shredding through his armor. Chill immediately sank into his skin, completely unprotected and revealed to the world. His bareness before her only made his cock swell more.

 

His saber went flying past them, ricocheting off a tree and landing somewhere he couldn’t see. He turned to watch it fly past- and Rey struck again, Her claws slid so easily into his belly, just above his hip and slicing upwards. She shredded everything she touches, gliding through skin, muscle, fat, and organs with ease- Kylo’s paling face and gasp of pain not deterring her in the least. Her claws caught on his rib cage and, again, she throws him. 

 

He tumbled through the snow, rolling until his back struck a rock and he stilled. His hands grabbed at his stomach, trying to stifle whatever gruesome injury she had delivered. In the distance, she stared at him- watched his fearful shaking and gasps- the blood seeping from between his fingers. She wanted to kill him- to sink her teeth into his neck and _feed_ on him-

 

Kylo moaned in pain at the first shake of the ground- barely kept his eyes open to watch the ground split and draw apart. He watched her breath puff before her- and she turned away, back to the traitor, he’d guess. Safe for the moment, Kylo brought his hands back up- and they were scarlet, covered in viscera. And yet- his cock ached under the remains of his robes, his undersuit still keeping it in place. 

 

His whole body ached, stung with Rey’s assault- and it only made him harder. The sight of her claws and teeth covered in his blood, the _power_ that radiated off her. He’d never imagined she had this hidden inside her. He moaned again- this time as his hand struggled to push the remnants of his pants down enough to draw out his cock. His hand was cooling, but was still covered in his own hot blood. He stroked himself and imagined her standing over him. Her bared teeth- her strength. She could _kill_ him, rip him apart without a second thought. Kylo whimpered, tightened his fist until the blood squelched around his hand. 

 

He closed his eyes, forced himself to remember her face- her eyes. Glowing and animalistic and _hateful_ , predatory. Kylo shook when he came, a weak grunt all he could muster. The endorphins whited out his mind in buzzing pleasure just before the blood loss took him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, for the last ten months: Man, I really wanna write a Reylo fic! It's such an interesting pairing and there's such an amazing basis for all sorts of plots and redemption or side-switching! So emotional and meaningful!
> 
> Me, now: I'm too disgusting for this fandom. 
> 
> Also, I'm not really decided if Kylo lives or dies. But either way, Hux gets to find Kylo's body, shredded, with his pants around his thighs and his dick out, covered in his own cum.


End file.
